Lubrication systems, such as those used in aircraft gas turbine engines, supply lubricant to bearings, gears and other engine components that require lubrication. The lubricant, typically oil, cools the components and protects them from wear. A typical oil lubrication system includes conventional components such as an oil tank, pump, filter and oil supply conduits.